Empty
by Zororules
Summary: Set at the end of 4.13, Addison is leaving Seattle and comes face to face with Alex once more.


Okay so this story is set at the end of 4.13. If you haven't seen it, theres not a lot of spoilers in this but just in case.

Also! In my mind, Ava never came back to Alex in season 4. Yes I live in Addisex denial, but I don't care!!

Oh the song is Swans by Unkle Bob. The lyrics should be in italics, but I don't know if it's working so I put a space bar between the lyrics and the story.

* * *

Alex was sitting in a corner at Joe's with three empty beer bottles in front of him. Joe handed him a fresh beer.

" You alright?" he asked while picking up the empties.

" Yeah fine," Alex muttered glancing to his right quickly and then back, " just old memories."

* * *

_By my side,_

_you'll never be._

_By my side,_

_you'll. never. be._

* * *

As Joe walked away, Alex noticed Addison talking to Meredith. Swallowing a gulp of beer, he took a breath and strode over. Addison had turned away from Meredith and was walking to the door. Grabbing her hand he pulled her back against him and captured her lips with his. He could sense her shock, biting her lower lip she gasped and he used that moment to let his tongue dart into her mouth. Slowly he felt Addison's hand running through his hair and his arm hook around his neck. His hands ran up and down her back, as she moaned into his mouth. Finally they broke apart, Alex rested his forehead against hers. Smirking he noticed the smile on her face, dropping his arms he stepped back. Addison looked up at him, he grinned slightly before walking past her. Pausing he glanced back.

" You need a ride to the airport?" she smiled and nodded.

* * *

_'Cause I'm fake at the seams,_

_I'm lost in my dreams, and_

_And I want you to know,_

_that I can't let you go._

_And you're never coming home again,_

_And you're never coming home again._

* * *

" So is L.A. nice?" Alex asked while driving through Seattle.

" It's different," Addison smiled, " I walk on the beach, buy aromatherapy candles, surf."

" You surf?" Alex snorted, she laughed.

" Okay well I don't surf," she smiled, " but our receptionist at the wellness center Dell, he surfs."

" I lied," Alex blurted out, Addison blinked.

" You've always been blunt," she said slowly, " but random is new for you."

" Before you left Seattle," he replied quickly, " when I said I wasn't interested, and when I said you weren't my girlfriend. I lied."

" Okay," Addison said slowly, still lost.

" Ava… Rebecca… whatever, Jane Doe told me about your conversation with Callie," he muttered, " about the barbequing, the playing catch. You know? Settling down."

" I know," Addison sighed, " it scared you, but I was just talking it's not like I was going to propose to you."

" That's not it!" Alex said angrily, Addison just stared at him, " I wasn't scared of that, I thought I would be. But I was excited, that you would even think about that with me. Then I started to think. I hurt Izzie I cheated on her. You've been hurt before, by Shepherd and Sloan. I was scared that I'd be just another guy to hurt you. That's why I lied, I didn't want to hurt you."

" Alex," Addison said softly, touched by how deeply he cared, " why do you think you would hurt me?"

" I don't know," he muttered parking the car at the airport, " because I'm Evil Spawn apparently I do that. I've been told I'm an heartless, cocky bastard."

" You're Evil Spawn," Addison smiled softly, he raised an eyebrow, " didn't you hear? I'm Satan."

Alex burst out laughing as they walked into the airport. He ducked his head shyly while reaching for her hand. She smiled and took it happily. While waiting for her plane, they had some really crappy food at a restaurant. They laughed and talked until the call for her plane came.

* * *

_By my side,_

_you'll never be._

_By my side,_

_you'll. never. be._

_I wanted to tell you I changed._

_I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time._

_I see you, you see me,_

_Differently._

_I see you, you see me,_

_Differently._

* * *

" Well I guess this is it," Alex said softly, as they stood outside the gate, Addison nodded.

" Alex," she started softly taking a breath, " I'm glad that you told me how you feel. And you know how I feel. I'm glad that my last night in Seattle ended like this. As much as I wish we could keep this going, we can't fool ourselves. And I'd like you to be a memory, a fond memory of my time in Seattle."

" Uh yeah," Alex muttered, hiding his sadness.

Addison leaned up pressing a soft hand to his chest, she touched his lips with hers. It wasn't urgent, just a soft understanding between them. Then she turned and walked through the gate onto the plane. Alex just stood there, trying to gain control of all the different feelings rushing through him. Addison sat down in a first class seat, wiping the tears away.

" Are you okay miss?" the flight attendant asked.

" I'm fine," Addison, sobbed forcing a smile, " I don't know why I'm crying. It just started and I can't stop."

She could hear the pilot talking over the speaker in the background, but she was focused on the airport. Where she knew Alex was standing, closing her eyes she felt more tears fall, emptying her even more.

Alex watched as her plane took off, he watched until he couldn't see the lights anymore. Dropping his head, he finally turned and left the airport, feeling more empty than ever.

* * *

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again._

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again._

* * *

So that's it. Review! Let me know if I should continue or just leave it a oneshot.


End file.
